Mortis
Mortis was a vengeful and very powerful death goddess from the Disciples series. She was Gallean's wife and after her husband's death, engaged in a cruel and bloody campaign against the living to bring her husband back at any cost. Biography ''Disciples: Sacred Lands'' Her early name was Soloniele and with her husband, Gallean, they were the married gods of the Elves. However, conflict began to unfold as the demons began to set fire to the Elves' homes and kill their inhabitants. Elves fled to the mountains where the dwarf clans lived. The dwarves assumed that elves were invaders whose purpose was to occupy their lands. That's why they started killing elves. Soliniele and Gallean wanted the dwarf god Wotan to punish his followers for the massacres. But Wotan found the two Elven deities arrogant and therefore killed Gallean, throwing his heart into the sun. Soliniele then jumped to the sun and burned her entire body, but her husband's heart was saved. Then she changed completely. He decided to punish and kill the living, that they will serve as the undead and changed her name to Mortis. The fleshless goddess began a campaign against the dwarf clans and Wotan to avenge her husband. She killed elves and other people, and then resurrected them as undead. Mortis's vengeance was complete after his followers killed the Dwarf High king Sturmir. ''Disciples II: Dark Prophecy'' Mortis discovered Uther the cursed boy who was the heir to the throne of the Empire, but Bethrezen posessed him. She believed she could bring her former husband Gallean back with the boy's blood. Uther was locked in the mines of Timorria by the dwarves. Then Mortis sent his followers to loot the Imperial Library and find the exact location of the mines. The undead slay the Empire's forces there, looted the library completely, and found out exactly where the mines were. They also learned that a ritual would soon begin to seal Bethrezen's prison again and Uther's soul would be stuck there again. However, the Legions of Damned successfully prevented it, but for them the fight was not over. Mortis immediately sent his ruthless undead troops to drain the liberated Uther blood to a ritual that could bring Gallean back. However, the forces sent in at the outset were not strong enough to intercept the dark messiah child. Uther defeated all of them by himself. A group of Shadow Wolves made up of thieves, renegades and bandits helped Mortis followers by finding out where Uther was and where he was going. The following undead teams were much more powerful. They were there during the looting of the empire library and showed no mercy. The undead warriors killed the demons cruelly, and Uther fell in the battle. They took his body and got his blood. However, another unexpected event occurred. The Empire sent ambassadors to meet Slookarijj, who represented the Dwarves. Mortis could not allow his hated enemies, the dwarves to be strengthened with an ally, so he sent his hordes to kill the dwarf envoy before the dwarves allied with the empire. The walking dead successfully accomplished the task, but in doing so angered the empire, who counterattack in response to the undead. To prevent this, the undead had to capture an important city, Hunneria. The empire made aggressive threats of one-on-one killing the undead and that killing Slookarijj was a big mistake since it was only with his help that the two factions could communicate with each other. The leader of the Empire Forces was a famous and powerful knight, Dassannar. The Shadow Wolves betrayed the undead and trapped them. However, the undead were stronger, breaking out of the trap. After that, the undead achieve continued success and penetrate the territories of the empire. Dassannar was too proud and cocky. He was defeated and died. The death of the knight and occupation of the city broke the remnants of the Empire forces who had fled. But there was a rebellion led by the Bone Lord, a living armor created by Mortis himself. The armor was able to control other undead, which was a threat to Mortis and she ordered his followers to obtain the armor and destroy the soul within. (Later there was a problem with the Bone Lord, but the armor was final destroyed.) The hordes have found the Gray Wolves' hideout and killed almost the entire gang. After the Empire was weakened and the Dwarves began to exhausted, Mortis moved his troops toward the elven territories. The army leader brought Uther's blood with him. There were many monsters in this area and many wanderers and humans disappeared here. However, the ruthless undead hordes have crawled into the area unstoppable. It turned out that dragons lived the area besides the elves. Mortis's followers destroyed almost every living creature on their way, even the dragons. The dead were awaited by an elven army with dragons, led by Taladrielle the Sorceress, who was waiting for the moving corpses with a two-headed dragon. The rest of the factions in this area deployed all their remaining forces, no one had the interest of the former mighty god returning and strengthening the undead side. Bloody battles broke out here, but no one could stop the undead army. After the enemy invaded, the Elves launched more counterattacks, but all failed. After the Sorceress death, panic broke out among the elves and they fled. The undead have finally begun the ritual that brings Gallean back. However, Mortist was disappointed. The ritual succeeded and Gallean was resurrected, who was not the same person as he once was. He despised Mortis and disappeared because he could not forgive her the terror and suffering she had inflicted on the world, and especially on the elves. Mortis became even more angry when her ungrateful, former husband disappeared and rejected her and the eternal love she felt. Mortis couldn't understand why he was leaving. She didn't see what she had become. However, Mortis couldn't let that happen. ''Disciples II: Gallean's Return'' She decided to punished her former husband, and her undead followers prepared for the attack. The undead hordes first deceived the dwarves to help Mortis in the war against the Elves and Gallean. Then an elf called Lachlaan appeared, calling himself the messiah of the elves. Mortis thought this was the best time to provoke Gallean's wrath. She ordered his followers to look for the alleged messiah. However, when they were found, three very strong demons attacked him. The leader, Gulmuskae and his two companions: Kremnimus and Esmeremiros. The demon leader breaks into pieces Lachlaan and the torn pieces were taken away by the demons. Mortis and her followers came up with another idea which it was needed the killed messiah's body parts and organs. The undead clashed with the demons. After great fights, the three demon leaders were killed and the undead hordes gained Lachlaan's still beating heart, his head and the rest. Mortis' followers made Lachlaan the undead, guided by a chosen soul. With this move, the elves were completely broken, but Gallean's anger increasingly grew. Hordes of undead defeated the remaining armies of the elves, killing many of them and occupying most of their territory. However, the dwarves were prepared for a ritual that, if successful, would allow their god Wotan to call upon them, thus revealing the deceptive plan of the undead. Therefore, Mortis' followers killed the dwarves who were preparing for the ritual to the very last thread. After overcoming the last hurdle, the undead Lachlaan entered the Sacred Valley, where the deceived dwarves held a ritual on which the dark elf could call Gallean. Lachlaan provoked Gallean, who at first sent only a few lightning strikes to the dwarfs and then, the extremely angry god in his own avatar form came down. The dark elf and the undead attacked Gallean's monster who had enormous power. It seemed like they couldn't defeat the fearsome god, but after long battles, the undead hordes won the final battle. Mortis was victorious again and her revenge was successful second time. Gallean felt the anger of his ex-wife and the painful lessons he had received from her. Some say the mighty god was crying. And sometimes in the forests, the voice of the screams of the murdered elves was heard. Appearance Mortis was initially a beautiful goddess. When she jumped into the Sun after her husband's body, her skin was burned and completely distorted. Her body consisted only of bones and burnt, rotten skin. She wears a purple robe and her head has antlers similar to deer. She also wore a torn, red necklace. Her weapon was a bone scythe and its blade was a dark force. Personality Mortis's greatest attribute is that she was an extremely vengeful undead goddess. Very wrathful, ruthless, impetuous and extremely retaliatory. She was cold, ruthless, and cruel to all living things. She despised her enemies, and she hated particularly the dwarves and their god, Wotan. She loved only his undead followers and Gallean. However, when her husband left, Mortis's anger became even greater. She cried and screamed. Her anger was so great that she wanted to eliminate the Elves completely to anger Gallean. Mortis was not at all interested in her enemy's personality and who he was. She was only interested in achieving her goal and completely defeating the enemy. Powers and Abilities Mortis was a very powerful and great death goddess. Some traitorous necromancers thought she was weak even though they had no idea how powerful and dangerous Mortis was. 'Creating living being' When she was Soloniele, she created the creatures of the aquatic world, such as mermaids, sea snakes and giant octopuses. 'Necromancy' Mortis was incredibly strong in necromancy. She created almost all the undead and gave power to the necromancers and followers. She created skeletons with magical or paralyzing weapons, zombies, mass destruction liches and archliches, vampires, whraits, wights, avatars of the Dead, werewolves, ghouls, ghosts, shades, undead or skeleton dragons which attack with magical breath. 'Spells' Mortis was very powerful especially in the field of dark magic, creating her own spells (especially curses). She was able to create pestilence, plague, rot, terror, dark clouds and fogs to protecting his troops from enemy spells, stone rain, ice storm. With her magic the undead hordes can called decay or fire undead dragons. His own and better known spells. *'Curse of Nygrael': Weakening curse. *'Touch of Mortis': A disturbing curse. It interferes with the victim's concentration. *'Psalm of death': An area-based curse that exhausts enemies. *'Hecatomb': Green undead (mainly skeletons) ghosts inflict more severe, sacrificial wounds on enemies. *'Mortis' Venom': Temporary summoning of the Death, who painfully strikes the enemy armies. Summoning (Necrokinesis): Mortis also created summons. *'Skeleton': A gray skeleton with a bone stick. Sometimes it burns green. *'Evil Ent': An Evil Ent which attacks its roots. *'Nightmare': A sick, sadistic headless rider who can attack his victims with a murderous illness. He's on a flying, black devil's horse. *'Thanatos': The Death himself appears to destroy the enemy with his poisonous power. 'Immortality' Mortis is undead, so she can't die a natural death. 'Immunity' Like other gods, Motis has some immunity to magic or weapons. 'Intelligence' Mortis was a cunning and clever death goddess, a good strategist and her plans were generally successful. Trivia *Mortis is an esperanto word. Meaning: He (or she) died Category:Female Category:Deities Category:Death Gods Category:Magic Category:Fantasy Villains Category:Dark Fantasy Villains Category:Undead Category:Wrathful Category:Vengeful Category:Tragic Category:Genocidal Category:Nihilists Category:Mastermind Category:Monster Master Category:Skeletons Category:Warlords Category:Evil Creator Category:Strategic Category:Immortals Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Collector of Souls Category:Successful Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Leader Category:Provoker Category:Karma Houdini